MetU Justice
by RomanReignsOneVersusAll
Summary: Welcome to Metropolis University. We will shape today's tomorrow! Since I suck at summaries, I will tell you, follow our students of the Justice League and the villains who wish to destroy them. ACCEPTING OCS IN MESSAGES AND REVIEWS!
1. OC Submitting Introduction

I will be accepting original characters for this new fanfiction. It will be set at MetU (Metropolis University). I was inspired after reading JLUniversity by The Writer0214.

The following characters will be going to MetU: Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, Harvey Dent, Diana Prince, Barry Allan, Arthur Curry, John Jones, and Thaddeus Thawne, Hal Jordan, and a boy who goes by the name of Sinestro. Other characters as students will be your OC's and other surprise characters.

For our professors, however, we will see characters such as Jay Garrick, Carter Hall, Alan Scott, and Vandal Savage.

I will accept OC's through a message, or through a review to the story. I will be constantly accepting them throughout the storyline. My favorite OC's will be used as main characters.

**~OC Sheet~**

Character Name:

Alias:

Powers/Gadgets:

Personality:

Other:

That is all I need in an OC Sheet.


	2. Sneak peak of Chapter 1!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any DC characters. All locations are owned by DC Universe. All other characters are Original Characters created by users.

Chapter 1: Welcome to MetU

A rusty old pick-up truck pulls up to the administration office of Metropolis University. Stepping out of the truck is a new student, Clark Kent.

"Bye Ma, I'll see you at the end of the semester!" Clark says to her. He grabs his suitcase and backpack from the bed of the truck. Clark begins walking towards admin. He sees a hand and a green sleeve on his shoulder. "How did I not hear you?"

"Well thanks for the 'Hello Ollie'. Hello Clark, it's been a while. Seems as though you have enrolled in MetU as well," a familiar voice says. It was the voice of his good friend, Oliver Queen.

"Any idea what your dorm number is, Oliver? I would hope we were in the same building," Clark replies. "I'm in Wayne Hall, in dorm 34B."

Oliver takes a quick glance at his schedule, responding quickly, "I'm in Wayne Hall as well, dorm 33A. Looks like I'm right down the hall from you, only 3 doors down." The green clad man from Star City glanced over, deciding to check in at admin.

Clark begins walking towards Wayne Hall. A bald 22 year old man is chatting with a black spiky haired 20 year old. Clark instantly recognizes the 22 year old: Lex Luthor. He tries to keep his head down as he walks right past him towards Wayne Hall. Lex sticks out a leg, Clark tripping over it. His glasses slide off his face, hitting the ground.

"You shouldn't mess with kids who know me, Lex," Oliver says. "I get out of Admin and see you messing with my friends? Not a welcoming sight."

Clark quickly thanks his friend, grabbing his glasses and walking off again. He makes it to the main entrance to Wayne Hall, looking at the mailbox for 34B.

Clark 'Smallville' Kent read it out loud, "34B: Kent, C; Luthor, L. Damn it!" He opens the door, noticing a face all over the news: Bruce Wayne. After the death of his parents, he inherited Wayne Enterprises. He has everything, yet he is just hanging in the corner, serious.

* * *

><p>Oliver hated this guy. Lex Luthor thought that he was better than everybody else, just because his father, Lionel Luthor, owns LuthorCorp, a multi-trillion dollar company. Queen wished he had his bow with him, just so he could shoot that smile off of Lex's face. Luthor nods at his friend. This was the first time Oliver had noticed this friend of Luthors. Instantly he recognized who it was: Slade Wilson. He had grown up with him in Star City; Slade taught Ollie how to fight.<p>

Cracking his knuckles, Wilson leaned in towards Queen, attempting to punch him in the jaw. Instantly, Oliver snaps into action, pulling his hand up to block. Slade, anticipating this, drops down, tripping him. A professor, noticing Queen groveling on the ground, stops the fight.

"Stop this nonsense, Wilson," Professor Garrick says quickly. "I will not have these shenanigans on Campus grounds."

"Sorry Professor Garrick, it won't happen again," Slade replies. Jay Garrick offers a hand to the injured Oliver. As they get up, Jay gives him his contact information, telling him to contact him if Slade messes with him again.

* * *

><p>Soooooooo, how did you like it? This is only a sneak peak, so it doesn't have a lot of words .-. The finished product will have a total of 21 characters introduced in just the first chapter. After that, I have OC's to insert in. Shout out to The Writer0214 and imaninja41. The Writer0214 gave me the inspiration and idea to make this, and imaninja41 inspired me on multiple occasions! Personally, I think of imaninja41 as my mentor. Check out The Writer0214's JLUniversity and imaninja41's Desperate Revenge and it's sequel, Revenge of the Desperate!<p> 


	3. Welcome to MetU

Oooooooooooh, you guys are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO going to kill me at the end of this chapter! *hides behind Bruce* SAVE ME BATMAN!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I do not own any DC characters. All locations are owned by DC Universe. All other characters are Original Characters created by users.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome to MetU<p>

A rusty old pick-up truck pulls up to the administration office of Metropolis University. Stepping out of the truck is a new student, Clark Kent.

"Bye Ma, I'll see you at the end of the semester!" Clark says to her. He grabs his suitcase and backpack from the bed of the truck. Clark begins walking towards admin. He sees a hand and a green sleeve on his shoulder. "How did I not hear you?"

"Well thanks for the 'Hello Ollie'. Hello Clark, it's been a while. Seems as though you have enrolled in MetU as well," a familiar voice says. It was the voice of his good friend, Oliver Queen.

"Any idea what your dorm number is, Oliver? I would hope we were in the same building," Clark replies. "I'm in Wayne Hall, in dorm 34B."

Oliver takes a quick glance at his schedule, responding quickly, "I'm in Wayne Hall as well, dorm 33A. Looks like I'm right down the hall from you, only 3 doors down." The green clad man from Star City glanced over, deciding to check in at admin.

Clark begins walking towards Wayne Hall. A bald 22 year old man is chatting with a black spiky haired 20 year old. Clark instantly recognizes the 22 year old: Lex Luthor. He tries to keep his head down as he walks right past him towards Wayne Hall. Lex sticks out a leg, Clark tripping over it. His glasses slide off his face, hitting the ground.

"You shouldn't mess with kids who know me, Lex," Oliver says. "I get out of Admin and see you messing with my friends? Not a welcoming sight."

Clark quickly thanks his friend, grabbing his glasses and walking off again. He makes it to the main entrance to Wayne Hall, looking at the mailbox for 34B.

Clark 'Smallville' Kent read it out loud, "34B: Kent, C; Luthor, L. Damn it!" He opens the door, noticing a face all over the news: Bruce Wayne. After the death of his parents, he inherited Wayne Enterprises. He has everything, yet he is just hanging in the corner, serious.

* * *

><p>Oliver hated this guy. Lex Luthor thought that he was better than everybody else, just because his father, Lionel Luthor, owns LuthorCorp, a multi-trillion dollar company. Queen wished he had his bow with him, just so he could shoot that smile off of Lex's face. Luthor nods at his friend. This was the first time Oliver had noticed this friend of Luthors. Instantly he recognized who it was: Slade Wilson. He had grown up with him in Star City; Slade taught Ollie how to fight.<p>

Cracking his knuckles, Wilson leaned in towards Queen, attempting to punch him in the jaw. Instantly, Oliver snaps into action, pulling his hand up to block. Slade, anticipating this, drops down, tripping him. A professor, noticing Queen groveling on the ground, stops the fight.

"Stop this nonsense, Wilson," Professor Garrick says quickly. "I will not have these shenanigans on Campus grounds."

"Sorry Professor Garrick, it won't happen again," Slade replies. Jay Garrick offers a hand to the injured Oliver. As they get up, Jay gives him his contact information, telling him to contact him if Slade messes with him again.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne has always hated school. Ever since Chill shot his parents in Crime Alley, he has hated everything. Now glancing at his schedule, he sees that he is in 34A of the Thomas Wayne Memorial Hall. He walks to the mailboxes, looking next to his name, he sees "Sage, V". Finally someone he doesn't mind.<p>

'The Dark Knight' strides towards the stairs. Reaching the next floor, he walks down the hall, reaching 34A. He slides his key into the lock, opening the door. Vic Sage is already in there, unpacking. The walls are grey, simplistic, and perfect for the dark personality of both Sage and Wayne.

"Hello Vic. It's me, Bruce Wayne. I'm your roommate," Bruce says. Vic looked puzzled, wondering why Bruce was introducing himself.

"We've met. We first met in Gotham at one of the Wayne benefit dinners," Vic says. "It's good to have a friendly face here. I could introduce you to my friend Tomoko sometime if you would like."

* * *

><p>Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris walk onto campus grounds. As they reach admin, they see their Coast City High School pal, Thaal Sinestro. Thaal came from a weird family, and in turn received a stranger name.<p>

"Hey Thaal!" Hal yells to his friend. Immediately, they see him flinch in fear.

Realizing who it is, Thaal eases down. "Hello Hal, I hadn't realized that you were accepted into MetU. Hi Carol."

Carol flashes a smile. Carol Ferris had known Thaal for a year now, ever since Hal and her started going out. She was always puzzled about why Thaal is always so scared.

"Guys, what dorms are you in?" Hal asks, puzzlingly. He crossed his fingers that he and Carol would be in the same building, and hoped that Thaal and him would be roommates.

"Spring Hall, Dorm 57. What about you, Carol," Thaal asks.

"Spring Hall as well, Dorm 3. Hal?" Carol moves onto Hal.

"Spring Hall! Dorm 57! Thaal, we're dorm buddies!" Hal yells in appreciation.

The three friends make their way to administration, checking in. They see Professor Carter Hall in an argument with Professor Savage.

"We better move onto our dormitories," Thaal states.

* * *

><p>Carter Hall hated this guy! Vandal Savage was a middle-aged man, a scar on his cheek. At every corner, Vandal Savage tries to invalidate all of his theories.<p>

"Vandal, you just don't get it! This is not Thanagarian, whatever that technology is, it is Ancient Egyptian," Carter attempts to gear him off the belief of Thanagar.

"It is Thanagarian! The Ancient Egyptians were lead by their gods Horus and Isis. Those gods were Thanagarian!" Vandal yells at the Archaeologist.

Carter waves his hand and walks off.

* * *

><p>Arthur hated this. There was no ocean around, so he couldn't go surfing. Could it get any worse? Arthur walked into his new dorm, hearing the loudness of his neighbor's music. After throwing his stuff on the bed, he walks over and knocks on the door.<p>

"Hi. Could you please turn your music down?" Arthur says as the door opens. He sees the one person that would make this semester the worst: David. David was the last person he wanted to see right now. The African-American was wearing all black, blaring Daft Punk.

"Arthur... just because it's you, no."

It seems like this will be a long semester.

* * *

><p>Today was college orientation and Barry was still in Central City. He was in no rush. His parents and the Thawnes were standing behind him, wondering why he hasn't left yet. Thaddeus and Barry have had a long time rivalry, and this time, they were racing to MetU.<p>

"On your marks," Thaddeus says.

"Get Set," Barry says.

"GO!" They yell in unison. A boom is heard as they both reach the speed of sound. Instantaneously, they arrive at MetU.

Barry notices a kid with black and white hair, talking to an African-American. A boom and he appears right behind the strange haired one.

"Hi'I'm'Barry," He says extremely quickly. "And you two are?"

The strange haired 19 year old speaks first, "I'm Harvey Dent. I am here for law school."

Next, the African-American speaks, "And I am John Jones; Nice to meet you Barry."

"I'm here for criminal sciences. I want to be a Crime Scene Investigator," Barry says. "What is your major, John?"

John replies, "I wish to be an Astronomer."

The CSI-Wannabe remembers, "Sorry, wish I could talk, but I've gotta flash."

* * *

><p>Diana Prince is just settling into her dorm. Thoughts are swarming through Diana's brain. <em>What's going on back at Themyscira? <em>She thinks. _What if I'm needed back home?_ A knock on the door snaps her back to reality.

"Come in!" She shouts. Two girls walk in through the door. The first one is wearing a belly shirt and a skirt. She has long auburn hair going down past her shoulders. The second one is wearing a cheetah-print t-shirt and blue jeans. She also has auburn hair.

"Hi, I'm Barbara Ann, but you can call me Cheetah," the cheetah-print girl says.

"And I'm Shayera. Just call me Shayera," the belly shirt girl adds.

"I'm Diana, I'm from Greece and I am here for a major in teaching with a minor in mythological teachings," The Greek says. Another knock happens on the door. "Come in!"

In walks a professor, the artistic professor. Alan Scott, the head of the Green Lantern Paintball team for the Paintball club here at MetU, wished to speak with the girls.

"Barbara, Shayera, Diana, there is a freshmen banquet tonight to welcome freshmen to MetU. Please come if you are able," The artist lifts his hand in a wave goodbye and leaves the scene

* * *

><p>Sooooo, what did you think? Pairings will be introduced later. And here is the part that you guys are going to kill me about! Shayera Hall is just going to be Carter's younger cousin. .-. And Harvey won't be 'bad' for a little bit. He is currently on the good face of things ;D. Goodbye for now! Keep on reading!<p> 


	4. Freshmen Tryouts

**DISCLAIMER: All DC Characters and Places are specifically owned by DC. Other characters are Original Characters created by my viewers. Just to let you guys know though, I'm making Slade more like he is in Arrow, after he has been injected with the Mirakuru serum.**

Hal, Thaal, and Carol walk down to the banquet hall, taking their seats. There are three tables here, two for the students, one for the professors.

"So, Thaal, what is your major?" Carol asks.

"Eh, what? Oh, I'm an Art major. I'm going to be under the tutelage of Alan Scott," Thaal replies, sitting up a bit straighter. "What about you Carol?"

"I'm going to be a pilot, just like Hal," She replies excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm hungry, when's food coming in?" Hal asks, puzzled.

"Are'these'seats'taken?" Barry Allen wonders. "If not, we can go down the table more."

Carol quickly replies, "These seats are up for grabs."

John Jones, Barry, and Harvey Dent take a seat. Alan Scott also walks in.

"Hello students, tomorrow are club sign ups, think about joining Paintball club!" He walks off.

"So... I'm Barry, and'you'are?" He speaks to Carol.

Carol counters, "Taken. And the name is Carol Ferris. I'm here to become a Pilot."

A few others walk in and take a seat at the other table.

Thaddeus had already gained some new friends. Thaddeus' roommate was extremely nice to him, but loved loud music. His name was David, but he liked to be called Manta.

"Manta, you up for some pool-time later?" Thaddeus casually asks his friend.

"Yeah, as long as Arthur Curry isn't there..." He says.

Sitting down, Oliver Queen flashes a smile towards everyone. Clark follows suit.

"Hey guys, I'm Oliver, but you can call me Ollie, and this is Clark," Oliver says, doing a bow of some sorts. "It's good to meet you."

"I'm Barry, this is John Jones and Harvey Dent."

"And I'm Carol. This is my boyfriend Hal," Carol says as Hal makes a wave. "And this is Thaal. He has weird parents." They all, even Thaal, laugh.

"Any ideas of what you guys might do for clubs? I'm signing up for the Met Gazette," Clark asks, wondering.

"I'm thinking of doing Paintball," Hal pipes up. Everyone looks at him surprisingly, except for Carol and Thaal.

"You'do'not'seem'like'the'paintball'type," Barry says extremely quickly.

"I'm doing Paintball as well," Thaal adds.

Everyone else speaks up in unison, except for Ollie, "I don't know yet."

"I'm doing Archery club," Oliver says. "And maybe fencing too."

Lex Luthor, Slade Wilson, and Vandal Savage walk in together. Vandal Savage takes a seat at the Professor Table, whilst Lex and Slade sit at the table opposite the large crowd, sitting with David and Thaddeus.

"I'm Lex, and you are?" Luthor asks. He extends a hand out to shake.

"I'm Manta, this is Thaddeus, and your friend is?" David replies.

"Wilson, Slade Wilson, and if you even say one thing out of line with me, I will. Break. Your. Spine," Slade says, still pissed about what happened with Oliver earlier that day.

Bruce Wayne, Vic Sage, and Tomoko Ryuu take a seat at the table.

Clark looks at Tomoko and introduces himself, "Hi, I'm Clark, and you are?"

"Her name is Tomoko," Vic says. "She doesn't really talk, by the way, I'm Vic Sage, nice to meet you Clark."

"I'm Bruce Wayne, current CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Industrial, Incorporated, and the likes," The playboy philanthropist brags.

Harvey flips a coin in the air. Just as soon as it reaches it's highest point, Bruce snatches it out of his hand, slamming it on the table. It chips a bit, causing one side to be prettier than the other.

"Hey! That was my favorite coin!" Yelled Harvey, slipping the coin into his pocket.

Three girls walk into the dining room. Two of them, Diana Prince and Shayera Hall, take a seat with Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. The other, Barbara Ann Minerva, sits down with David.

"Hello everyone, I'm Diana and this is Shayera. I've just recently moved here from Greece, and I can't wait to start my classes. I'm a mythology major."

"I'm an Archeology major," says Shayera, excitedly.

"Very nice to meet you," Clark says, scooting down slightly. "Please, sit here." Diana sits down next to Clark. Shayera follows suit. Arthur walks in, sitting down next to Barry. Barry flashes a smile at Arthur. The food is brought in. David sits glaring at Arthur. They all start eating.

=LATER THAT NIGHT IN BARRY'S DORM=

"So, Hal, looks like it's you, Arthur and I tonight. What do you guys wanna do?" Barry says. Hal shrugs, grabbing the case for WWE 2K15, sliding it into the PlayStation 4 system. He grabs a controller, immediately picking Roman Reigns as his character.

"Of course he gives himself unlimited finishers! Let's teach him a lesson, Barry," Arthur grabs a controller, deciding to change the match to a handicap match.

=THE NEXT DAY AT PAINTBALL TRYOUTS=

Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner all stand in line.

"Hello everyone, my name's Hal."

"I'm Guy."

"John Stewart."

"Kyle, Kyle Rayner."

"Kyle, John, Guy named Guy, looks like we're a squad for tryouts," Hal says, proud to say that. "I vote me as team leader."

"I object!" Yells Guy.

"All in favor of Guy as team leader say I," Hal says. Nobody replies. "All in favor of me as team leader, say I."

"I! I'd love you as our leader, Hal."

"I," John says.

Guy grumbles, "Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Squad Members! What is the name of your squad?" A man with a Green Lantern Paintball Team uniform on with a tag that says his nickname, Kilowog, asks.

"You can call us the Alpha Lanterns, Kilowog. Squad Commander Hal Jordan reporting, sir," Hal says.

"Get in there, you'll be facing the Sinestro Corps, and their Squad Commander Thaal Sinestro."

"Oh, it's on then. Let's do this Thaal!" Hal yells across the arena. Since he is not quite on the Green Lantern paintball team yet, he doesn't have the logo, but he still has the rest. He also hasn't gotten the ring.

The bell rings. Hal quickly slides behind cover as Guy begins the onslaught. Hal puts two fingers up, points them at Kyle and motions for him to sneak up to the back. He puts his hand up and motions for John to follow. John dives across cover, following Hal. In the distance, Hal hears a man grunt with anger, leaving the course.

"Sinestro Corps member nicknamed Arkillo has been eliminated."

Hal sees Thaal, putting his gun up, shooting a paintball right by Thaal's face. Another paintball goes flying, hitting Thaal in the knee.

"Sinestro Corps member Thaal Sinestro has been eliminated."

A disgruntled groan is heard.

"Alpha Lanterns member Guy Gardner has been eliminated."

"We have two people left!" A single shot flies by Hal's face before they jump behind cover. Kyle throws out a paint grenade and all they hear is the intercom.

"Sinestro Corps member Austin Snow has been eliminated."

We hear another groan.

"Sinestro Corps member Jonathan Crane has been eliminated. Alpha Lantern Squad wins! All members of the squads please report to coordination officer Kilowog to find out if you have been added."

They all walk over.

"Alpha Lanterns, you are all admitted to the Green Lantern Paintball Team. As for the Sinestro Corps, Thaal Sinestro and Arkillo will be the only ones admitted to the Yellow Lantern Paintball Team. Alpha Lanterns report to Alan Scott for your fully commissioned uniforms, as well as your 'ranks'. Thaal and Arkillo, report to Hank Henshaw for your Yellow Lantern Paintball Team uniforms and 'ranks'."

=AT THE MET GAZETTE=

"Hello Clark. Welcome to the Met Gazette. I've reviewed your application and I do believe you are an exceptional addition to the paper. My name's Perry White. Your mentor for the time being will be Sophomore Lois Lane. Please get acquainted. I've given her your first assignment," Perry White, the head of the Met Gazette, says.

"Hi Clark. I'm Lois Lane, your mentor. Your first assignment is to do a report on the tryouts for all of the activities. I've also attached within the assignment a list of activities within the school, including sports," Lois states.

=AT ARCHERY CLUB=

Oliver picks up the bow, glancing down at the target one hundred meters away. He takes a deep breath, draws back the bowstring, and releases. The arrow flies all the way down, hitting inside the yellow. He grabs yet another arrow from his quiver, the last one. Oliver pulls back the bowstring, taking another breath, and releases. The arrow goes straight down the range, string into the previously shot arrow. Clark walks towards him.

"Oliver Queen, Clark Kent from the Met Gazette," Clark says, jokingly. "How were tryouts?"

"They've gone really well. As you can see, I shot an arrow into another arrow. Congratulations on being accepted into the Met Gazette!" Oliver exclaims.

Clark walks off to go talk to the main in charge of Archery Tryouts.

**So, how did you like chapter 2? No OC's for the most part in this chapter, but I made up for it with some tie-ins with characters from DC. Most of you probably understood the "Alpha Lanterns" reference as well as the members of Hal's Squad. You also probably understood Jonathan Crane and Arkillo. Austin Snow is a variation on a character from the Sinestro Corps named Ausiin Snow, but when I first read his name I saw Austin, so that was my rationale for that. Also, Hank Henshaw is Cyborg Superman.**


End file.
